Her Siren
by patricacatherine4
Summary: I tried to scream but I hadn't taken the best breath and it was pretty hard to scream under water. My thrashing started too died down because of lack of oxygen. Than I feel the most pain I have in my life spreading through my leg. I could feel myself going unconscious. But before darkness over took me, I saw the same blob from before as my eyes close and I'm left in darkness.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Alya, we are going to be late."

"I wonder why"

I may have slept in, but only a bit…okay, I may have slept a bit longer than planned, but we'll make it to the boats…hopefully. I really don't want to miss this. I was running full speed while Alya was jogging because she didn't want to break any of the presents that we had made in her backpack.

When we reached the harbour, Alya and I see everyone about to leave on a boat.

"Wait" I cried out. But it was too late. They didn't hear me. They left without us.

Come on. I feel like I had just travelled across the whole world to get here and they leave without Alya and I.

I sit down by the rocks. I was so disappointed that we couldn't get here on time. That's what I get for sleeping all afternoon.

I stared out into the horizon feeling like crap. If I hadn't slept all afternoon Ayla and I would have got here faster, meaning we would have made it. I had finished all my assessments, all my basic chores and even bought my own apartment and finished packing to get here on time and we missed it all because I wanted to sleep.

For the first time in a few years I was actually disappointed. I had a lot to be thankful for as a child growing up, so I wasn't disappointed often. I had two loving parents, friends, an education, food and water.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Alya trying to get in contact with our friends. If Alya couldn't reach anyone, no one could. It was Ayla's and my last chance with our friends and I've blown it.

I slowly dip my feet into the water. I haven't swam in a long time. I was never really scared of the water or anything in it but I just never really had the time. I haven't got to do much since 10th grade. With the bakery, becoming an adult and fashion, life has been busy.

Something weird caught my eye. Something was in the water swimming up, full speed towards me. It was a blob of blonde kind of hair-wait is that a boy, no it couldn't be. The blonde blob deicide stopped mid-way.

I was so intrigued in the blonde blob that I had totally forgotten why I was here in the first place, so when Alya came and grabbed my arm I was questioning about what was happening. I forgot all about the blonde blob and my thoughts returned to the boat that was getting closer to us. They came back.

I jumped up and hugged Alya so hard it even hurt me. Once the boat with all our friends came back, Alya and I jumped in. the boat was bigger than I thought. It had nice lights around the sun cover, it was like a huge lunge room and in the middle of the boat there was a nice wooden table with a deck of cards and a few glasses and bottles, probably full of alcohol.

We had stopped in the middle of nowhere and started playing games, drinking for a few hours then all started talking about what we're going to do now that we have graduated. A year ago all of us made a promise to have a nice relaxing boat trip for our last day together. Yes. We graduated 4 days ago.

2 months ago we would have been studying like crazy, saying no to all the parties, doing everything we could so we could to pass and graduate.

We now have drinks in our hands, music turned up on full volume and thinking about our last days before we all split. It was fun. Before everyone had fallen asleep Alya and I handed out some goodbye presents we made. (Well to be honest I did make everything but Alya did help by buying the materials so it's even). I had made a jumper or hat for everyone, than attached their initials (that Alya bought from a *very* expensive shop) to the pocket of their jackets or the front of their hats.

It was a good night. But I was a little worried about how we would get home. Our driver (Kim) was passed out drunk and I don't think anyone knows where we were. All our parents know is that we are going out to a small break up party. I told my parents that I was going to a camp thing for fashion. I hate lying but it was the only way they would let me go.

We all had planned to watch the stars and drink to our hearts content. But the only one awake was me. I was trying to stay awake because I didn't want anyone falling off the boat. It's unlikely that someone will fall off the boat but still.

Then all of a sudden I had a feeling to look out into the water. I could also hear a beautiful song outside of the boat. I looked over to see a boy. Omg is he okay.

I dip my fingers into the water which made him smile a bit. Omg the waters freezing. I turned around to see if there was any rope to pull the boy in with.

I looked back to the boy to realise he was closer. I put my hand out if he came a bit closer I would be able to pull him into the boat. Once he grabbed my hand, he smiled. What the hell is he smiling about? This boy had probably been in the water for hours.

This boy had nice green eyes and reddish hair and he didn't look that effected by the cold water. So just when I was about to get someone to help me pull him up, he pulled me into the water to join him instead. Once I resurfaced and took a shaky breath I was pulled back under. I tried to get back to the surface but he kept pulling my down. I tried to scream but I hadn't taken the best breath and it was pretty hard to scream under water. My thrashing started too died down because of lack of oxygen.

Than I feel the most pain I have in my life spreading through my leg. I look down to see what it was. The boy had bit my ankle and it was bleeding like crazy. My eyes got distracted by something unbelievable, what the hell was this? Was he a mermaid? Omg how is this possible.

I search my cloths to see if I had a weapon I could use against this thing. I could feel myself going unconscious. But before darkness over took me I saw the same blob of blonde from earlier coming towards me but my last thoughts were what the hell are these things?

Tell me what you think Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness. I hate darkness. As soon as I thought that. I felt warmness spread into my body. I could hear something. It sounded like sobbing. My eyes were too heavy to open so I let out a small groan. The sobbing stopped. I felt something cradle me. Wait. Was this dad or mum. I tried to move but instead this person pulled me closer. Running their hands through my hair I finally was able to open my tired eyes

For a second all I see is green. Bright green…eyes. My thoughts wondering what was going on until my thoughts brought me to what happened last night. Wait green eyes. I instantly rip the thing off me and back up into a wall. Wait, a wall?

I turned around to see rocks. Rocks? Cave? Something wet touched my arm. To be honest it tickled. I turn around to see a boy. This time not the red headed boy but a blonde headed boy. The boy sat down and placed my leg in his lap making me fall to the ground. He poked the wound which made me flinch.

The boy looked like he had cried his eyes out. Was he the one how was crying. Well if he was he's now in really deep thought. Suddenly my leg was burning. I tried to get my leg out of the boys grasp but it was useless.

He gave me a look that said sorry and bent down and cover the wound with his hands. I exploded. My leg felt like it was on fire. Tears escaped my eyes and I eventually was able to thrash my way out of the boys hold. I hold on to my leg like my life depended on it, which it kinda did.

My eyes watching the boy for any signs of attack. He looked sad and for some reason I wanted him to smile. He whispered something so lightly I could barely hear.

"I was trying to fix it I'm sorry"

Yeah sure he was. I'm not dumb. I look down at my injured leg. Wait what the actually hell. The only evidence that I had been attacked by a mermaid thing was a tiny scar. How the hell did he fix it?

"What are you?" my mouth told him before I thought it through.

The blonde boy came closer to me. His hand went from my ankle to my knee and was about to touch my thigh when I flicked his hand away. No way was I going to let some stranger do that. I mean he is pretty hot- wait, no, Marinette, nope, that's not happing.

That's when I heard the most beautiful thing in the world. His laugh. Omg just kill me now.

His hand then went to the side of my neck, then to my head than stopped halfway through my hair.

"I'm a mermaid"

Nope I don't believe in that kind of stuff. Nope…I'm not in the mood for games.

My eyes snapped up to his.

"There's no such thing as a mermaid"

"Whatever you say" he smirked knowing something I didn't.

"What game are you playing?"

His smirk grew bigger the more I talked. Maybe I should just shut up.

"I'm not playing any games, princess" I was about to respond when he beat me to it.

"Well I'll be going home now, um while you swim out be careful, these waters are full of sharks, snakes, eels and sirens. But I mean those aren't real. Are they?" were his last words when he jumped into the water. Long gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it"

I knew that if I stayed here any longer I will go insane.

Maybe I was wrong about not trusting that blonde boy. Or maybe he was lying about all of that so I would go into the water then it would be easier for him to eat me. I'm stressing way too much.

As soon as he had left I had studied my surroundings. It was like a cave and the only way out was swimming through the water (kind of like the H2o cave).

But I laid curled into myself starring at the exit, knowing that no one will save me. My eyes slowly drop but I fight to keep them open. I needed to leave. NOW.

I got up from my small curled position against the wall and with wobbly legs I managed to stumble over to the water. Dipping my toes into the clear water, instantly pulling them out. How can water be this cold?

My eyes travelled through the water tunnel thing. I couldn't tell if it was night or day. It was pitch black out there. It was probably night time. But I need to get out of here. I have no food, fresh water or anything to keep me warm. My eyes were so tired. How can I stay awake? A horrible yet pretty good idea came. I take a few steps I curl my toes and ran towards the water, then I jumped.

My arms immediately tread the water to reach air. I got to the top I told myself that I could do this. I took a breath and then swum as fast as I could through the tunnel of water. The tunnel didn't look to long. Hopefully I could get to the beach without getting eaten by anything down here.

I said that way too soon. When I was close to the end I feared that I would in fact, be eaten. A great white shark. It didn't just past me. It turned to me. It looked at me. I truly thought I was going to die. But it looked like it was trying to swim away from something.

Wait…what could sharks be scared of. At first I was happy that something had scared off the shark but I realised something that made me even more paranoid then before. What was this shark was so scared of? And if it scared a shark then I will most likely be terrified. I try not to move but it's getting hard. Especially when I've been down here for almost a minute. Maybe sharks and the other thing are nice.

I couldn't do it. I have to get air before I die. I close my eyes and swum till I reached the surface, hoping the shark and the other thing was gone. My lung gasped the salty air. My arms and leg were too tired. I do the star fish move that everyone had to learn in year 3 so I could save up some of the energy left in me.

But something didn't seem right. Something felt wrong. Have you ever had that strange feeling that you weren't alone? Like some was watching your every move. Looking through the water surface once again. I felt something ruff brush against my leg. What the hell was that? My eyes skimming the ocean. This is why kids watch scary movies. So if they get into this situation they know how to get out of it. I have never watched a scary movie in my life. But I wish I had.

I looked around hoping it was just the water movement or some seaweed but my eyes got distracted when I was able to see an island but it looked too distant. If I did get there, I would be dead, eaten or maybe just plain soulless. Maybe mama and papa will come out and save me. I wish mama was here, she would help me keep calm. If papa was here he would come up with an idea. If Alya-

Before I could think more about life, something had brushed my foot again. The feeling had become creepier, as if someone was watching me. I turn around again finding something much worse than any animal alive. It was the red haired boy that tried to kill me. I franticly start swimming and screaming towards land. I only heard an evil laugh until I was dragged under the water once again.

…please save me blonde boy…


End file.
